One Night
by Sammy41
Summary: Jesse Katsopolis is a bachelor enjoying his life at the Tanner residence. Rebecca Donaldson is a young journalist focused on her career. When the two meet, an unexpected change of events brings them closer then either one could predict.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all,

This is the first Full House story I have posted here on I hope you all enjoy it. Here are just a few things different in the story:

AGES

DJ - 16

Stephanie - 13

Michelle - 1

I know the age differences are pretty different but there is a reason for it as the story progresses. It's a little different then most full house episodes and it revolves mainly around Jesse and Becky.

* * *

Danny Tanner let out a deep breath as he finished up a long day's work. Standing up from the chair he sat in every morning and moving out of the way of the camera he smiled at for millions of people he headed off of the stage. "That was a good show today Tanner" said a familiar voice. Jeff Strowbridge a round man much older then Danny walked over toward him.

"Thanks sir" Danny smiled as he grabbed an empty cup. Slowly he filled it with coffee as Strowbridge continued to speak.

"I've got a new intern for you" Strowbridge told him.

"Really?" Danny said. "Since when did I get interns?"

"Since you got a raise" Strowbridge told him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh. I see" Danny smirked nodding his head.

"Come on, follow me" Strowbridge instructed striding across the set of Wake Up San Francisco. Danny reluctantly walked to catch up with him before hearing his name called by a a familiar voice.

"Danny" Vicki Larson said making him stop in mid-stride.

Danny slowly looked over at his co-host and girlfriend with a smile. "Yeah?"

"We still on for tonight?" Vicky asked him.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "For tonight? You mean as in . . ." Danny stopped as he watched Vicky's smiled fade into a raging glare. "You mean at my house tonight at eight o'clock?"

Vicky laughed softly and shook her head. "I'll be there" she told him.

"Alright. Sounds good" Danny said. For a moment he stood staring at her before quickly running back after Strowbridge.

Jeff shook his head as Danny fell into pace with him the two of them dodging camera men and the rest of the crew. "I must say you've got a good one Tanner" Mr. Strowbridge told him.

"I do?"

"Yes. Top of her class down in Chicago. Hell she might even take your job once she learns the ropes" Strowbridge laughed.

Danny forced a small chuckle. "Yeah that's funny . . . " Danny said sarcastically.

As they reached Strowbridge's office the man slowly pulled open the door. Inside revealed his large oak desk and a few file cabinets. Two chairs were there one of them occupied by a small woman with brown hair and matching eyes. She quickly jumped to her feet and turned to face Mr. Strowbridge and Danny. "Hello Rebecca, I'd like to introduce you to Danny Tanner, host of Wake Up San Francisco. Danny this is Rebecca Donaldson"

"It's nice to meet you" Rebecca said holding out a hand to Danny. He smiled as he shook it.

"My pleasure" he told her. He studied her closely. She was probably somewhere in her early twenties. New to the hard career of broadcasting and journalism. She was pretty but too young for Danny. He gave her a friendly smile as he shook her hand.

"I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other" Jeff said as he headed toward the door. "I can already smell a great partnership"

Rebecca and Danny watched as Mr. Strowbridge finally left the door closing behind him. Danny slowly looked to his new intern. "So I hear you're quite the student down in Chicago Rebecca"

"Yeah well I do my best. And you can call me Becky by the way Mr. Tanner"

"And you can call me Danny"

"I'm really glad I got to come and be an intern here. I mean I've seen some tapes of your show and your great" Becky said.

"Yeah well it took me awhile to learn the ropes." Danny told her.

"Well I'm sure I'll catch on quick with your help" Becky said.

"I hope you do. We can definitely use another good journalist down here in San Francisco, unless you plan on going back to Chicago"

"Nah. I'm just over their for school. Actually I'm from Nebraska" Becky told him.

"Well it's good to have you down here in San Francisco." Danny said. He sighed. "So where are you staying?"

"Well I'm just getting settled into an apartment downtown" Becky answered.

"You know I live pretty close. Maybe you could come down for dinner with my family"

"Well I mean if it's okay with you"

"Well now that you're my intern I think it's good that we get to know each other and tonight seems to be the perfect opportunity" Danny smiled.

Becky nodded her head. "Okay"

"So tonight my place, eight o'clock. The secretary out front can give you the directions"

"Sounds good" Becky smiled.

"Jesse!" Joey Gladstone shouted from the kitchen of the Tanner house. In one arm he held a small child of about two and in the other a large wooden spoon. "Jesse!"

"What!" Jesse shouted from up the stairs.

"I could use just a little help down here" Joey told him.

"Ugh" Jesse groaned. "Alright. I'll be down in a minute"

Joey shook his head as he watched the black haired twenty-four year old come down the stairs. "What does a guy need to do to get a little help around here?" Joey said.

"Five bucks?" Jesse suggested. He looked to the toddler in Joey's arms. "I'll take the kid. You've got dinner"

"Sounds good to me" Joey told him as he handed the two year old to Jesse.

Jesse smiled as he held the small blonde hair girl. "Hello Michelle. How's my main girl doing?"

Michelle Tanner gave small giggle in response as her uncle slowly settled her into her high chair. "So where were you last night?" Joey asked as he stirred the wooden spoon in the boiling pot of red sauce.

"What do you mean where was I?" Jesse asked.

"I mean what'd you do last night? I heard you come in way after two"

"Well . . . I met a girl"

Joey smiled. "Down at Jake's?"

"Of course. Where else?"

"Well what was her name?"

"Uh . . . Maggie . . .no . . . no it started with a N. . . Natasha . . ."

"So I'm assuming it was nothing but a few drinks, a game of pool, and some good sex"

Jesse laughed. "Yes my brother and good sex at that" Jesse smiled as he leaned in on the counter of the kitchen.

"Details?"

"Well we get into the room. And we're just tearing it up and then she's like-"

"What was she like Uncle Jesse?" DJ Tanner asked opening the backdoor and walking into the kitchen.

" . . . uh . . . nothing" Jesse answered.

"Hey he was just getting to the good part. What happened next?" Steve Hale asked walking in beside his girlfriend.

"Steve!" DJ scolded hitting him on the arm.

"Owww"

"Nothing happened . . . nothing you should hear at that" Jesse told them.

"Nothing we want to hear you mean?" DJ said rolling her eyes.

"Oooo you guys making spaghetti?" Steve asked moving over and standing next to Joey.

"Yes . . ." Joey told him rolling his eyes waiting for the next question to come.

"Yes Steve you can stay for dinner" Jesse said. "Besides I'll probably be heading out early anyway"

"Why? Going to the bar again are we?" DJ asked.

"It is none of your business Donna Jo" Jesse told her. "But for your information the bar is where men my age go to have a few drinks and meet a few girls"

"Yeah meet" Joey snickered.

"Shut up Joseph" Jesse told him.

"So I must ask. Have you ever had a real girlfriend? I mean not the ones that you wake up next to in the morning but actually have loved?" DJ asked.

"Well . . . You know that's a very good question-"

"Jesse you're a player. Face the facts man." Steve told him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked growing defensive.

"That you my friend, don't have any luck with keeping a long term relationship" Joey told him as he set the wooden spoon down.

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"Well, I don't know, I can think of a few things" DJ started. "How about when you want to get married and start a family-"

"DJ, do you not understand? I'm still young sweetheart. I'm not ready to settle down. Not yet" Jesse explained as he plopped down into the empty chair at the table. He kicked his feet up on the table and sighed.

"I'm with you man. Single is the way to go" Joey said.

Suddenly a loud voice was heard from the front door. "I'm home!" Danny bellowed through the house. He pushed open the door to the door to the kitchen, and walked inside.

"Hey" everyone greeted at once.

"Hey" Danny said back. "Glad to see you're cooking. We have a lot of people to feed"

"Why's that?" Jesse asked.

"Well I invited Vicky over and then I got an intern today"

"An intern?" Joey repeated raising his eyebrows.

"Since when do you get interns?" DJ asked.

"Since I got a raise" Danny answered.

"I see" Joey smiled.

"Who is it?" DJ asked.

"Her name is Rebecca Donaldson. She's going to be staying in San Francisco for the internship" Danny explained.

"How old is she?" Jesse asked his eyes growing eager.

"Twenty-three" Danny answered. He shook his head. "Jesse, I know exactly what you're thinking-"

"What am I thinking?" Jesse asked.

"About getting her into bed with you." Danny sighed. "And for your information, Becky isn't like that. She's very focused on her career"

"Hey!" Jesse shouted. "I was not thinking about how to get her into bed with me. I was . . . I was just curious you know, that's all"

"Sure . . ." Steve muttered.

"Shut up. You're lucky we keep you around here" Jesse told his niece's boyfriend.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard in the living room. "Danny?" Vicky Larson said.

"In the kitchen" Danny called to her.

Vicky entered and smiled as she saw Danny. The two had been dating for about two years. "Hey guys" she greeted.

"Hey Vicky" Joey said back.

"What's cooking?"

"Spaghetti" Danny answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bringing his lips towards hers he captured her in a satisfying kiss.

"Eewww! Can you please take that somewhere else?" Stephanie Tanner asked striding into the kitchen.

Danny and Vicky quickly unlatched their lips and looked at the thirteen year old staring at them in disgust. "Sorry, sweetheart" Danny said releasing Vicky from his arms.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair at the dinner table next to her uncle. "What's up, babe?" Jesse asked her.

"Not much" Stephanie answered. "What about you?"

"He's just thinking about your dad's new intern" Joey told her.

"She's coming over for dinner" DJ added in.

"Ooooo" Stephanie teased. "Do I sense a love connection?"

"I think he's looking for a different kind of connection" Steve smiled.

"Steve!" DJ scolded whacking her arm into his gut. He let out a groan as he regained his breath.

Interrupting the family was a knock on the door. "That's probably Becky" Danny told them.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse, why don't you go get it?" Stephanie challenged with a smirk.

Jesse raised his eyebrows. "I will" Jesse told her. Getting up from his chair at the table he strode toward the door and exited the kitchen. Making his way through the living room he stopped when he reached the front door. Running a hand through his black locks and clearing his throat once before placing a hand on the door he sighed. Pulling it open his eyes widened when he saw the figure on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse stared at the sight before him. A woman with brown hair flowing down her petite shoulders stood before him. Her brown eyes interlocked with his and the very presence of her made Jesse's heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry" she suddenly said. "Am I at the wrong place . . .I mean . . . I'm looking for Danny Tanner, this is the adress he gave me and-"

"No. No this is the right place" Jesse managed to say.

"Oh" she said softly. She stood awkwardly in front of him as he continued to keep his eyes glued onto her.

"Y-Y-You want to come in?" Jesse asked opening the door wider.

"That'd be nice" she said nodding her head. Stepping inside the Tanner residence she watched as Jesse closed the door behind him. As he turned back to her she spoke. "I'm Rebecca Donaldson"

"Nice to meet you" Jesse said. "I'm Jesse Katsopolis . . . but you can just call me Jesse"

"And you can just call me Becky" she told him with a smirk.

"Come on, everyone's in the kitchen" Jesse said walking past her. She slowly followed and was immediately greeted by a familiar voice as she entered the kitchen.

"Becky" Danny smiled. "Glad to see you made it, you find the place okay?"

"Yeah" Becky answered.

"Well I'd like you to meet the family" Danny said looking to the many faces in the room. He started on the left side. "This is Joey. He's my bestfriend. He lives here and helps me with the girls"

"Nice to meet you" Joey winked at her.

"This is my daughter Michelle, she's only one, but she'll most likely be talking in no time like her sisters" Danny said looking to the small blonde baby in the high chair. "That's my oldest daughter, DJ and her boyfriend Steve. Next to them is my other daughter Stephanie. And you already met my girlfriend Vicky down at the station and then there's my brother in law Jesse"

"We've already met" Becky said looking over to the black haired twenty-four year old.

"Yes we have" Jesse smirked with raised eyebrows.

By the time everyone was seated around the table, the dining room was filled with noise. It was like that most days at the Tanner home. Sitting at the head of the table was Danny with Joey on his left and Vicky on his right. Next to his girlfriend was Steve and across from him was DJ. Next to DJ was Jesse who also sat next to Michelle. Across from Jesse was Becky and next to her was Stephanie.

"So Becky, you like San Franscisco so far?" Joey asked looking across the table.

"It's quite charming. But there's still a lot I haven't explored yet." Becky told him.

"Are you going to stay here long?" DJ asked.

"I hope so. I'm thinking about moving here permenantly, actually"

"That'd be cool" Stephanie smiled.

"Yes, very cool" Jesse smirked. He looked across the table to Becky. "So, you have a boyfriend?"

Becky looked at Jesse a little taken back but didn't show it. "No, I don't."

"Why's that?" Jesse asked.

"Because I'm too busy with my career to have a relationship" Becky told him. "Why are you so interested?"

"Well, I figured that if you had a significant other, that would mean you'd be busy later tonight but since you don't I was wondering if you'd like to spend your evening with me"

"Hmmm, let me think about that . . ." Becky said. "Sorry, not interested"

"Oooo, rejected" Steve whispered to Vicky.

Joey tried to hide his own snickering as Jesse tried to hide his shock and bitterness. "Why's that Ms. Donaldson?" Jesse asked. He wasn't going to give up so easy.

"Because, MR. Katopolis, I'm not exactly attracted to your type" Becky told him.

"Oh, I have a type now?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. Yes you do" Becky said.

"Hey, did you catch the Giants game last friday?" Danny asked the rest of the table. He could already sense things were about to get ugly between Jesse and Becky and quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah that was good game"

Everyone started chatting as Jesse continued to glare at Becky. "So what type am I?" he finally asked. The table became silent again.

Becky tilted her head and forced a fake smile at him. "Well let me think. You're the type of guy who spends too much time in front of the mirror, and cares more about his hair then getting a job. You don't have a girlfriend,because you don't like to be tied down. But I'm not saying you don't have an active life as far as women go. I'm guessing you sleep with at least four different girls in one week, half of whom you can't even remember their name." Becky told him. "So, now that you understand that type of man you are from the outside looking in, I hope you understand why I'm not intertested in you"

Jesse gave her a sharp glare from his cold eyes. "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"I never said anything about my intelligence, Mr. Katsopolis" Becky told him.

"I didn't say anything about my intelligence, Mr. Katsopolis" Jesse mimicked. "Well you know what Becky, you have a type to"

"Oh I do?" Becky said with raised eyebrows. "Well could you please inform me on what that type may be?"

"Well where do I start? Oh I know, how about your obsession with your job. You are so focused on the future that you barely pay attention to the present. You take more focus on your studies and desire to be a perfectionist to even have a life outside of being a journalist. You may accuse me of not having a girlfriend or a stable relationship but it seems as though you don't have one either. It's either because of one of two things. One; you are too busy keeping your nose in books that you don't even know what a social life is OR two, you are afraid of coming out of your comfort zone. You hide behind your career." Jesse finished. "Now how do you like that for summarizing up your sad little life?"

"My sad little life is just as pathetic as yours Jesse" Becky told him. "At least I have a job and a goal in life. You just stay here and mooch of your brother in law. How long do you plan on doing that, I mean really Jesse-"

"Oh don't talk to me about the future. Because once people get caught up in the future they forget about the fun and the life they should be living in the present. I live each day not knowing what I am going to do, and my main goal is to enjoy it." Jesse said. "And at least I have a social life, I have friends and I see girls-"

"I have a social life!"

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you went out with a guy?" Jesse asked.

"Uh well . . ." Becky stopped. "Does it really matter!"

"Yes!" Jesse shouted. "You haven't been on a date since you've graduated from high school, have you ?"

"That is none of your bus-"

"You have no sense of fun" Jesse snickered.

"I do to have a sense of fun" Becky told him.

"Prove it" Jesse said folding his arms.

Becky stared at him confused. "How?"

Jesse gave a cocky smirk. "Fetch me a pen, Donna Jo" Jesse told his niece. DJ rolled her eyes and slowly got up from the table. Grabbing a pen from the desk Jesse took it from her. "Thank you" he said. Taking it he scribbled something on his napkin. Crinckling it into a paper ball he got up from his seat and walked around the table to where Becky sat. He handed it to her and whispered in her ear. "Prove it"

* * *

By ten o'clock Becky had left the Tanner household after an interesting dinner. After Jesse had left everything was either silent or awkward. Actually it was mostly both, just an awkward silence at the table.

Becky sat in her small car staring across the street. There was a crummy looking building crunched inbetween much larger ones. A neon sign read JAKE's. It wasn't the type of place Becky would usually go. She stared back down at the napkin in her hands. "This is it" she said to herself shaking her head as she re-read the adress written in Jesse's sloppy hand writing.

She shook her head. "Prove it" she mimicked rolling her eyes. "I don't have anything to prove . . . nothing. Not one single thing to prove to that-that stupid, hair crazed, loser." Becky said to herself. "Besides the fact that I can have a good time . . . and I'm fun. Just go in there have a drink and leave. Drink, Leave. Drink, Leave. Easy. That's the plan"

Jesse sat at the long bar of JAKE's on a barstool. The place was pretty dead, since it was a Wedsenday night and most people had work the next day. He smiled. "Now that is why I don't have a job" he smirked. "I can sit here all night, isn't that right Kurt?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." said the old bartender. He continued to shine up glasses with his rag, when suddenly the door was swung open.

Becky immediately regretted her decision of coming to this place. Once opening the door the smell of smoke entered her nostrils and with just one scan of the bar she found it unattractive in every single way. A few round tables were scattered through the room. There was a pool table near the side and a long bar that was empty except for one cutomer sitting at it. His back was toward her but she knew exactly who it was.

Jesse smiled as he heard the soft sound of footsteps behind him. "Glad to see you showed up Becky" he said not even turning around. He took a sip of his beer and waited for her to sit down next to him. Finally she did. Her brown hair was tied up in a pony tail giving him a perfect view of her beautiful face. Her chocolate eyes mesmorized him and he smirked. "Had something to prove did we?"

"No. Nothing to prove" Becky told him. "I'm here to simply get a drink and go back to my appartment"

"Oh really?" he smiled. "You come to places like this often, then?"

"Actually, no I don't" Becky said.

"Well then why did tonight change your mind?" he asked.

Becky stared at him not able to break the eye contact. She had to force herself out of the trance she was caught in. "Nothing in particular." she answered.

Jesse smirked. "Hey, Kurt, can we get some drinks over here? Thank y-"

"That's okay, I can pay for my own, thank you" Becky said to him.

"No,no. Tonight, drinks our on your new pal Jesse" he told her. Kurt slowly slid them their beers. "Consider this me welcoming you to the beautiful city of San Francsico"

"Thank you" Becky said.

"Cheers" he told her. The two of them slowly clanked their glasses together and then took a long drink. "Listen, I want to say I'm sorry about how we first met at Danny's place"

"It's alright. I guess I wasn't exactly friendly either" Becky said. The two were silent for a moment. "So tell me about yourself"

"What do you mean? What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Well let's see . . . I am twenty-five years old, my birth day is in July. I'm a cancer. I come from a hard headed, bossy, controlling, Greek father, and a mother who still thinks she's twenty-seven. I had a sister, her name was Pam. She was Danny's wife. She was so beautiful. I used to look up to her so much. But then she died, giving birth to Michelle." Jesse said shaking his head. He took a sip of his beer. "Those girls are the closest thing I have to their mother. I've been helping with them since she died."

"I'm sorry Jess" Becky said giving him a compassionate look.

"It's alright" he said. He rubbed the stubble on his cheek before continuing. "Let's see here, I used to work for my father as a Vermin Desterminator, and then I quit. I guess since then, we don't really get along much. I'm a failure in his eyes. Right now I'm in a band called the Discipline Problem; we go on tour every once in a while. We get paid hardly anything by the clubs we play at." he shook his head and gave a small laugh. "I guess you're right. I really don't have a future"

"Jesse I-"

"Well I've gotten to tell you about myself, so now it's your turn. You tell me about you" he said.

Becky sighed. Taking a long drink from her beer she looked back at him. "I am twenty-four years old, born March 4th, and I am pisces. I grew up in Nebraska with five other brothers and sisters. There's Tom, Maggie, Emily, Joey, me and Danny. I was always the underdog. The smallest one, getting picked on. I was always in everyone else's shadow. I guess that's why I'm so obsessed with being perfect. Why I went to college to become a journalist. I just wanted to sculpt out who I was. Give myself a name in the family. Being the fifth of sixth kids isn't easy, trust me. You're always being overlooked."

"I hear you. I was always in Pam's shadow, but I always wanted to be. I was in trouble and failing school. But the way things worked mom and dad were to busy praising her to pay attention to me. I didn't even have to make my way through High School. I dropped out my senior year and started working for my father" Jesse told her.

"So I guess neither of us are exactly perfect" Becky smirked taking another drink.

"Far from it" Jesse said. He watched as she finished off her drink. "You want me to get you another one?"

"No really I sho-"

"Hey Kurt. Another beer down here!" Jesse ordered. "So you ever have a boyfriend?"

Becky let out a soft laugh. "Jesse you're going to have to order quite a few more drinks to get me to talk about my old boyfriends"

"Oh come on, Beck Beck, you can tell me" he said with a smile.

"Well there was this one guy. I thought he was the one. Turns out I was wrong." Becky sighed. Kurt brought her another drink and she stopped to take a drink. "We grew up together in a small town. Then we went our seperate ways. He became a lawyer and well . . . now I'm here in San Francsico at a bar talking with you"

"Oh you make that sound like such a bad thing" Jesse teased taking a drink of his beer.

"Well what about you?"

"Me? I never had a true love. I guess I wasn't really looking for one. Too be honest I'm still not." Jesse said. "When I was a kid it was just about getting a hot babe, putting her on the back of my motorcycle, and going for a ride"

Becky smiled. "Sounds rebellious, Katsopolis"

Jesse laughed. He stared around the bar. It was empty. "You play pool?"

"Yeah. I'm not too good though" she warned.

"Well I'm not too god either" he said. "So why don't we shoot a few rounds"

Becky watched as he got up from his seat and grabbed a stick. He chalked it up like a pro standing there in that sexy way. A lock of his black hair fell onto his forehead and she was immediately turned on. "Come on" he encouraged looking up at her with those brown eyes.

Hopping down from her stool she walked over to Jesse who handed her a stick. Setting up the balls he smiled at Becky. "Anybody tell you that you're beautiful?" he asked not being able to help himself.

"Maybe once or twice" she answered modestly. She flashed him a smile and he gave her a soft one back. The night was going smoothly already.

* * *

By midnight Jesse and Becky were still standing around the pool table, downing drinks as they went. "I win again" Becky slurred with a happy grin.

"You didn't win" Jesse said. "There's still four balls on the table"

"Oh I guess there are" Becky muttered.

"I've got a proposition for you" Jesse grinned.

"What might that propos-s-ition be Mr. Kat-Katsopolis" Becky stuttered.

"If I win this next round I'll take you upstairs and show you a good time"

"Alright and if I win, we'll go out for a second date and I'll show you a good time" Becky said.

"Sounds like a fair bet to me" Jesse said racking up the balls.

It had taken Jesse less then ten minutes to kick Becky's ass in a game of pool. "I win" he smiled. He set down his stick and slowly walked over to her. Taking hers from her hands he set it onto the table. Both of them were silent as he slowly brought a hand out to her face. Brushing back a lock of her brown hair behind her ear he moved closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head moved to hers.

In one motion Jesse brought his lips to Becky's. The warm, soft, skin of her perfectly shaped lips felt nice against his own. Becky embraced him wrapping her arms around his neck and continuing the kiss. She felt his tongue begging for entrance and she slowly opened his mouth letting him in.

Jesse's wet tongue explored Becky's mouth brushing up against her own. Slowly he pushed her up against the pool table as a black lock of his hair fell down onto his forehead. He felt blood starting to flow to his lower region as he continued to kiss Becky. Slowly he grabbed Becky into his strong arms and headed toward the set of stairs hidden away near the back of the bar. He climbed up them not bothering to take his lips away from Becky's.

When they reached the top floor of the bar he walked into a small bedroom that was most of the time only used by him. Laying her on the bed he slowly brought his body on top of hers. Becky ran her hands through his black smooth locks continuing to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey,_

_Glad to see people are reviewing and reading. Sorry that it took me awhile to update, part of it was because I was busy and I also was hoping to get four reviews per chaper. The faster you guys review, the faster I will update. Also don't worry, there are going to be many more chapters to come, I know the direction I want to take this story, and Jesse and Becky are in for a roller coaster ride if you know what I mean. I am planning on writing more full house stories and will be posting them on my full house board so if you want to sign up for that you can start reading more stories of mine before I pusblish them here on I'll probably update there quicker then over here, so go ahead and join so you can read the chapters before anyone else (just check my profile for the link). Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story!_

_Sammy_

The pale light of the morning sun, slowly found it's ways through the thin curtains of the windows at Jake's. The worn matress was occupied by two figures, both with eyes closed, and the only thing covering their bodies was a light white sheet.

Becky's eyes slowly blinked open, and within seconds her heart immediately jumped into her throat. Lifting her head off Jesse's bare chest, where it had laid so comfortably, she immediately rolled off of the matress, hitting the floor with a thump. Keeping the sheets wrapped around her body she grabbed her watch off of the ground.

"Shit!" she cursed loudly. "Oh shit, shit shit"

Jesse's eyes snapped open, once hearings Becky's voice. "Wh-What is it?" he crackled, rubbing his eyes, trying to make things clear in his blurry field of vision.

"I'm late" Becky said as she grabbed her skirt off of the floor.

"You're late? Late for what?" Jesse asked slowly sitting up.

"Late for what! Late for my job! For my internship with your brother in law!" Becky shouted at him.

"Ah, Danny won't care if you're a little lat-"

"That's not the point! I'm going to be late on my first day of the internship, because I was sleeping with his brother in law!" Becky yelled now buttoning her blouse.

"You stress way too much." Jesse sighed softly. "You see, this is why I don't have a job"

"Oh god, could you just stop talking, because it seems like every thing that comes out of your mouth makes me feel even more stupid for sleeping with you" Becky told him, searching for her shoe.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Jesse shouted. "You regret sleeping with me?"

"Yes! I mean do I look like the type of woman who has a one nighter often!" Becky yelled.

"Well I don't know, I mean I've had lots of-"

"Okay, just don't answer that question" Becky said cutting him off. She quickly walked over toward him and brought her lips to his. Jesse sucked in her soft flesh for a moment, enjoying every sweet taste of her mouth. Becky quickly pulled away. "I have to go"

Jesse let out a soft sigh, watching as she dissapeared out of the room. Running his hands though his black locks, he slowly forced himself out of bed. Out of all the nights he had spent in that room above Jake's, with all sorts of different women, he had never enjoyed having sex with one of them as he did with Becky. She made him feel different. She made him feel warm and fulfilled. Was it love? No, no of course not. Jesse didn't fall in love. He was a player. In fact he should be looking for a lady right now. Grabbing his leather jacket, he quickly left, heading back toward the Tanner home.

"Tanner, where's that intern of yours?" Jeff Strowbridge grummbled to him as Danny poured himself a cup of coffee.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure she just go lost or something" Danny told him as he took a sip of his coffee. "Oww hot"

"Yeah, well then you draw her a map and tell her I expect her on time from here on out" Strowbridge ordered.

"Yes sir, Mr. Strowbridge" Danny said. "I'll be sure to tell her"

He watched as Strowbridge slowly waddled back down the hallway muttering to himself, "Top of her class my ass".

Suddenly running into the station was a frantic looking Becky. "I'm so sorry I'm late" she apologized immediately.

Danny gave a soft smile. "It's alright, but Strowbridge is going to be riding your ass now"

"Great" Becky sighed.

"So uh . . ." Danny looked at her curiously. He noticed her touseled hair, and that she was still wearing the same clothes she had had on at dinner. "You enjoy dinner last night?"

"Yes, you have such a wonderful family" Becky told him.

"What about Jesse?" Danny asked.

Becky stared at him with guilty looking eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip, before a sudden voice from behind interrupted the both of them. "Good morning" Vicky Larson greeted with a smile. She immediately came up behind Becky, and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Becky said.

"No problem" Vicky told her. "I keep my makeup in my purse, if you want to use any"

Becky looked at her gratefully. "Thank you" she said once more.

"It's not any trouble. We kind of got to look out for each other here at the station. Especially with Strowbridge around" Vicky told her.

"Yeah, I guess he's already going to be breathing down my neck" Becky said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Danny assured her.

"Especially if you're going to be doing the reporting here, some day" Vicky told her.

"Tanner, Larson, you're on in five minutes" shouted one of the crew members.

"Alright" Danny said. He looked to Becky. "You can go ahead and hang out, take notes, watch the show, and then we'll go ahead and get started afterward."

Becky nodded her head, watching as Vicki and Danny headed toward the stage. At the moment she was confused. Lost in thought. What had happened with Jesse the other night was a mistake. Yet at the same time she enjoyed. But had he? Now what were they considered? Friends, a one night stand, friends who had a one night stand ? She shook her head as she leaned up against the wall. Her boring life had just gotten complicated.

DJ Tanner watched as the front door was swung open and in walked her uncle. "Where were you last night?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"None of your business" Jesse answered. He shook his head as he took off his jacket. "Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?"

"It's summer uncle Jesse, remember?" Stephanie asked him.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Jesse muttered. "Where's Joey?"

"He went to the store. Michelle's taking a nap" DJ told him.

"So did Becky go to the bar last night?" Stephanie suddenly asked.

"Steph! How do you know that?"

"Common sense" she answered. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jesse answered as he headed toward the stairs. "You kids . . . you need to read or do homework or something"

DJ shook her head. "Oh, dad wanted me to tell you that you need to get your tux for the wedding" she told him.

"Ah shit, that's right" Jesse cursed. "When is the wedding anyway?"

"In a month!" Stephanie shouted. "We've told you over and over again"

"Alright, I'm sorry, don't get all snappy" Jesse said. "I'll be home before dinner"

"Bye" Stephanie and DJ said as the door closed behind him.

"Well that's all for today's show" Danny said smiling into the camera. "I'm Danny Tanner"

"And I'm Vicky Larson, we'll see you next week on Wake Up San Francisco" she said.

"Three, two, one, and we're off the air. Good show guys" Kyle, the head camera man said.

Danny and Vicky both slowly rose from their chairs, heading off of the stage, away from the bright lights and cameras. "That was amazing" Becky said watching as her two mentors came toward her.

"Thanks" Danny said slowly pouring himself a cup of water.

"Maybe one day you'll be up there" Vicky told her. "Especially if me and Danny have that little one we've been talking about"

Danny sighed. "You know I already have three daughters, maybe . . . maybe we can hold off on a baby for awhile"

Becky looked at both of them confused. Vicky gave a soft smile. "We're getting married, in a month" she said.

"Really?" Becky said. "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Danny said. "You know you're welcome to come"

The day had seemed extremely long. Dinner was quiet. Jesse was quiet. And instead of heading to Jake's that night, he instead went upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom. Collapsing onto his bed he stared at the ceiling. He was so lost in thought. He thought of Becky. He thought of her soft skin agaisnt his. The taste of her mouth. The sound of her voice. It made his heart beat faster. He wanted her, badly. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew he would never get her.

She was a career woman, he was a rocker with no money. She was independent, he lived off of his brother in law. She was looking for comittment in a man, and Jesse was looking for a hot babe. They were complete opposites. And that one night was not supposed to happen. In fact the best thing he could do was forget that it every did.

Becky sat on the small couch in her apartment staring at the television screen. It was black. She hadn't even turned it on. She instead just stared at it. Thinking. What had she done? She had a one night stand. She had sex with Jesse Katsopolis, some hopeless twenty-five year old with long hair. Why was it such a big deal? They had just slep together. It was done now. She shouldn't worry about it.

But she liked him. She could admitt that to herself now. She wanted to be held in his arms again. She wanted to feel his soft breath. She wanted to look into his deep eyes. She couldn't though. She needed a man with a career. She needed someone who was stable. And Jesse was anything but that. That's why she couldn't love him. She couldn't go back to him. And she wouldn't, or at least she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! Just FYI, there will be a new made up character in this story who will come into play later. I will try to upload her photo onto my profile later. Keep the feedback coming! _

It had been a month, since Becky and Jesse had spent that night at Jake's together. An entire month since they had seen each other, let alone spoken to one another. They now led seperate lives and that one night in the bar was forgotten, or at least they had attempted to forget it.

Becky continued on interning at the station, staying focused. All her life was now, was sleep, eat, work. Just like it had been. And once again it was boring. Jesse had gotten back to old habbits as well. Going back to Jake's, downing drinks, and sleeping with babes. you would have never thought Becky meant anything to him.

Now Jesse stood next to Joey Gladstone, at the front of a small chapel, trying to keep his attention focused on Danny as he pronounced his love to Vicky. But he couldn't. He was distracted. His eyes kept wondering to the single person sitting toward the back of the church.

Becky looked stunning. Wearing a simple powder blue dress and matching heels. She had told Danny and Vicky she would attend their wedding, and here she was. She could feel Jesse's eyes burning into her. She knew he was staring but she refused to look back. she had promised herself to forget about him. All they had shared was one night. One mistake. But now things were complicated and that one night could change their lives.

"Daniel, place this ring on Victoria's finger, and say, with this ring, I be wed" Father Coates said to Danny.

Danny slowly took Vicky's hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I be wed"

Father Coates slowly looked to Vicky. "Victoria, please place this ring on Daniel's finger and say with this ring, I be wed"

"With this ring, I be wed" Vicky said.

Jesse looked at Danny. He seemed so happy. The girls seemed happy as well. All those years they had gone without a mother, and now they were about to get a new one.

"Victoria, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Vicky said.

"And Daniel, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to lov eand to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Danny said.

"Well, then with all the power vested in me and as the congregation of this church as witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Danny, you may kiss the bride"

The wedding reception was beautiful. A live band was near the dance floor, and men dressed in black tuxes carried around trays of food and wine. DJ, was busy with Steve out on the dance floor and Joey had two year old Michelle with him at a table. Stephanie was talking to a few guys in the corner and Jesse sat alone at one of the round tables. He watched Danny and Vicky dancing, happy. In love.

"Care for some champagne, miss?" one of the butlers asked Becky as she sat at another table across the room from Jesse's.

"No thank you, I can't" Becky told him.

Jesse stared at Becky. Watching her beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "What ya staring at hair boy?" the familiar voice rang through Jesse's ears, and he immediately grinded his teeth together.

"Go away, Gibler" he said.

"You looking at the chick over there?" Kimmy asked him. Jesse stayed silent. "Look. Katsopolis, if you aren't going to dance with her you're going to at least dance with me"

"Oh god no" Jesse said his eyes wide. He immediately jumped up from his seat. "Not in a million years"

"Well, then go ask Becky to dance, before we're all dead and burried" Kimmy said.

Jesse shook his head. He grummbled to himself, something about how much he hated Kimmy, before grabbing a glass of wine off of a tray as a waiter walked by. Drinking down half of it, he replaced it onto the table and headed toward Becky.

Becky watched as Jesse walked across the reception room. He was handsome looking. Those dark eyes, and those slicked back locks of hair. But she couldn't be attracted to him. She had to fight it. She knew Jesse was back to his old routine of picking up babes and sleeping with women he didn't even know.

"What's a pretty lady, like yourself, doing off to the side of the dance floor?" Jesse asked her.

"Hello, Mr. Katsopolis" Becky greeted.

"Hello youself" Jesse said.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Actually, I do" Becky told him.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because, I know after that night we spent together at Jake's I turned into nothing more to a name, and you continued on sleeping with other women in San Francisco"

"Well . . . that's not . . . alright so maybe I did. But it's not like you didn't forget about me either. You didn't make an effort to come back to me" Jesse said.

"Because what happened that night was a mistake. You and I both know that it shouldn't have happened" Becky told him.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Jesse smiled.

"That is besides the point. We are from two different worlds. I work to have a future, while it remains the last thought in your mind" Becky told him.

"Oh god, here we go back to that again. I thought we had come to an understanding that night."

"What? Because we slept together?"

"No because we talked things out. You told me about your past and I shared mine with you-"

"Because you kept buying me drinks-"

"Oh don't blame it on the booze. You enjoyed that night you just won't admitt it" Jesse spat angrily at her.

"Jesse, you're a player. you don't care about me and because of that I'm not going to waste my time with you either" Becky said back.

Jesse narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "Dance with me"

"What?" Becky asked stunned.

"Dance with me." Jesse told her. "Right now"

_Would you dance? _

_If I asked you to dance?_

"Jesse I-"

Before she could say anymore, Jesse quickly grabbed her hand pulling her out of her chair. Leading her toward the dance floor, he took both of her hands in his.

_Would you run?_

_And never look back?_

Her heart fluttered, at his touch, and she looked up into his eyes. Jesse pulled her in closer, and their body's became one. He could feel the heat between them.

_Would you cry?_

_If you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul, tonight?_

As the music continued, Jesse and Becky moved with the soft melody. They swayed back and forth in perfect rhythm. Jesse could feel Becky's soft breath. He felt warm. He felt whole. Becky couldn't take her eyes off of him. Just being held by him made her feel different. She had goose bumps up and down her arms, crawling thorugh her body.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

As the song came to an end, Jesse dipped Becky toward the ground, his head moving toward hers. His lips embraced her own, and sucked in the familiar taste of her soft flesh. The two held the position for a moment, before Becky pushed him away. She shook her head. "I'm sorry" she said emotion cracking through her voice. He could see her brown eyes, shining with tears. "I can't"

Jesse's heart dropped into his stomach. He felt a lump in his throat. He felt sweat come down his neck. He watched as she weaved her way through the crowds of people in the room, searching for an exit. His eyes glued to her body. Longing for her. And then before he could stop her, she was gone. If only he knew why, she was doing this. If only he knew what she felt. If only he knew, what was to happen next.

She was late. Since she was thirteen, her period had been on the exact same week. The exact number of days from the last cycle. But now she was late. An entire week late.

Becky's hands shook as she stared at the plastic applicator in her hands. Positive. She placed it on the counter, along with three other tests. All of them had the same result. She was pregnant. Or at least that's what the tests proved.

Two days after the wedding, Becky had taken four tests. She didn't want to think of the possiblity of having a child. She was about to reach a peeking point in her career. She had everything planned out. She was to get her job going, find a guy, get married, have kids. Not have a kid, get a job, find a guy, get married. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. She shook her head. She couldn't do this.

But there were options. Four to be exact. Abortion, adoption, single mom, or tell the father. She walked from the bathroom into her bedroom, and sat down on the bed. She thought for a moment. She couldn't imagine carrying a child for nine months, and then giving it away. That just wasn't her. So adoption was now ruled out. And she for sure wouldn't consider being a single parent. She had a career. She had things she wanted to accomplish. And tell Jesse . . . well that was a whole different story. He didn't have a job, he lived with his brother in law, he didn't plan on getting settled down and didn't seem like he would anytime soon. So she had pretty much narrowed her options down to one choice; abortion.

Her brown eyes, stung with tears. She ran a hand through her hair, telling herself not to cry. This was all going to take care of. She would go to the doctor's tomorrow and figure everything out. Too bad it wasn't that simple.

Jesse Katspolis, sat at Jake's downing a beer. He had been at the bar a lot lately. Ever since what had happened at Danny's wedding. He shouldn't care. He didn't love Becky. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't need her.

Suddenly he heard the door behind him swing open, and in walked a familiar face. "Kurt, a cold one please" Emily Cunningham said as she took a seat down next to Jesse. "How's it going broseph?"

Jesse sighed as he heard the voice of his younger sister. She was the mistake of a one nighter between Jesse's mother, Irene and a guy named Alex Cunningham, when his father and mother were seperated for a few years. She was twenty-three years old, and working as a nurse down at the San Francisco Memorial. Jesse and Emily were pretty close, especially after they had lost Pam.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked her.

"I just came to see you" Emily answered. "I kind of figured you be here, especially after what happened with you and that girl at Danny's wedding"

"You did?" Jesse asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Yep" Emily said as Kurt slid her a beer. She reached for it but Jesse gave her an angry look.

"Don't drink that" he told her.

"Why not? I'm over age" Emily said.

"Because I said so"

"Ugh, get out of protective brother mode, alright? I'm a grown woman" Emily told him, taking a drink of her beer. Setting it down she looked to him. "So what's got you down?"

"Nothing's got me down" Jesse told her.

"Right, and I'm going to run for president next year" Emily said sarcastically. "Tell me what's up"

"Leave me alone" Jesse groaned.

"Alright fine, but I'll find up what's up with you, one of these days Katsopolis" Emily told him.

"I'm sure you will, Em" Jesse said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home"

"Alright, see you later"

"Bye" Jesse said heading toward the Tanner home.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey Gladstone stood in front of the stove, in the kitchen of the Tanner home, flipping pancakes. Michelle sat in her high chair as footsteps were heard on the staircase. "Morning Joey" Stephanie greeted.

"Morning, Steph. Have time for some pancakes?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Because I am single, bored and depressed"

"Steph, your thirteen years old" Joey told her.

"Don't remind me" Stephanie sighed.

Joey shook his head as he placed pancakes onto her plate. Suddenly entering the kitchen was the newest Tanner, Vicky. "Morning" she greeted to Joey and Stephanie.

"Morning Vicky" Stephanie and Joey said at once.

"So you and Danny getting ready to head off to Maui?" Joey asked.

"We're getting there" Vicky said. "Danny's telling Becky today that she's being left to take over the show for two weeks while we're gone."

"Speaking of Becky, what happened to her?" Stephanie asked. "I saw that her and Uncle Jesse definetly weren't hitting it off at the wedding"

"I'm not sure, she's probably just busy you know?" Vicky said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Sure" Stephanie said quickly returning her attention back to her pancakes.

Suddenly busting through the door was Steve and Kimmy. "Morning Tanners" Kimmy announced.

"Gibler, go back home, you're not wanted" Stephanie said.

Steve quickly took a seat next to Stephanie and grabbed a plate loading pancakes onto it. "Morning Steve" Vicky said to him.

"Oh hey" he said between mouthfuls.

"Where's Deej?" Kimmy asked Joey.

"Probably in her room" Joey answered.

"DJ!" Kimmy yelled loudly. Everyone covered their ears at the sound.

"Kimmy, how many times am I going to have to tell you to stop that?" Danny asked coming down the stairs. "And Steve, don't your parents feed you?"

"Yeah, but Joey's pancakes . . . couldn't resist" Steve said.

"Sweetheart, I've got to get to the station" Vicky told Danny. "You coming?"

"Nah, I've got some phone calls to make, and Becky's coming over in a bit after her doctor's appointment" Danny answered pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Strowbridge is going to be upset that you're missing the meeting" Vicky told him.

"Just be sure to take notes for me" Danny said.

"Will do" Vicky told him. Giving him a kiss on the lips and saying good-bye to everyone , she quickly left.

"So what is everyone up to today?" Danny asked taking a seat at the table.

"Well, we were going to go see a movie" Kimmy said.

"And then come back here and eat" Steve added.

"Right . . ." Danny said. "What about you Steph?"

"I'm gonna go rob a bank" Stephanie answered. Danny's eyes widened. "Dad I'm kidding, I'm probably just going to go hang out with Gia and Andrew"

"Alright, just make sure your home for dinner" Danny said.

"Will do." Stephanie told him as she got up from her chair. "Bye"

"Bye" Danny said watching as the door closed behind her. Coming down the stairs was now DJ.

"Hey guys" she greeted.

"Hey Deej" Steve smiled when seeing her.

"Quit eyeing her like she's a piece of meat" Kimmy said whacking a hand across Steve's head.

"Oww" Steve said.

"Are we going to go?" Kimmy asked folding her arms.

"Yeah, let's get going" DJ told her. She gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home later"

"Alright" he said, sighing as the door closed a second time. "You know I liked it much better when they were younger and they didn't have lives"

"Well, you still have Michelle" Joey told his friend.

"That's true." Danny smiled looking to his youngest. "I'm almost starting to forget what it's like to have a baby in the house."

"Well, who knows, maybe you and Vicky will . . . you know." Joey said.

Danny shook his head. "I don't know. DJ's going to be seventeen and Steph will be in High School next year. I don't know if I'm ready to start from ground zero again with having a baby"

"But you do miss having a little one around, don't you?" Joey asked him.

"So, maybe I do, why?"

"Well, I have to go, so I'm leaving Michelle with you" Joey said.

"So this is what you were setting me up for?" Danny asked. "Will you be back for dinner"

"Uh not exactly . . . maybe in a day or two. I'm going on a comedy tour with the laugh bucket gang." Joey said. "I would have told you sooner but you were so stressed wit the wedding and-"

"It's okay Joey" Danny told him. "Just have fun"

"I will" Joey said. "Now, I've got to go pack"

Jesse slowly came down the stairs, watching as Joey moved out of the kitchen. "Where's numb nut going?"

"Comedy tour. I guess you'll be running the house hold while me and Vicky are in Maui."

"Great" Jesse sighed running a hand through his hair. He plopped down in a chair at the table. "I need coffee"

"Here" Danny said sliding him a full mug.

"Thanks" Jesse yawned.

"So, what's on your agenda?" Danny asked.

"Since when do I have I had an agenda?" Jesse asked.

"Good point"

"Well, actually I was getting my bike worked on by a few guys down town so I'm gonna get out of here in a bit"

Becky sat in the lobby of the San Francisco Memorial, her heart pounding. She felt a lump in her throat as her eyes wandered around the clinic. Twiddling with her thumbs, she told herself not to cry. It shouldn't be a big deal. She didn't want this baby. Or at least she thought she didn't. She didn't have time or money or a place for it in her life. This was just going to make things easier.

She felt a hot tear run down her cheek. Great, she was crying. This wasn't a big deal, she shouldn't be. Taking her hand she wiped the tear, but immediately found herself bursting into more. Getting up from her seat she quickly headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Miss?" Becky heard the old receptionists voice muffled behind the door. "Miss are you alright?"

That was a stupid question. Was this woman dense? I just burst into tears in her waiting room, Becky thought to herself. "I'm fine" she managed to say loud enough for her to hear through the door. "Just give me a minute"

Sniffling a little, Becky turned on the sink and splashed cold water onto her face. She was going to be fine. She could do this. Drying her eyes once more, she slowly grabbed onto the handle of the door. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled it open.

Instead of the elderly receptionist, appearing on the otherside, there stood a pretty, young woman standing there in her place. "Are you alright?" she asked. The obvious compassion in her eyes and voice made Becky burst into tears all over again.

"Great" she muttered wiping her tears hastily. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get ahold of myself."

"It's alright, why don't we go somewhere and talk" she suggested. "My name is Emily."

"I'm Becky"

"So," Emily said, as they sat down in chairs. "How far along are you?"  
"Uh...about three and a half weeks," Becky muttered. "God, I can't believe I burst into tears back there. Must be the hormones."

Emily nodded. "Or," she suggested, "maybe it's the fact that you're not ready to make this kind of decision yet."

"I--I don't really have any other options," she said dully.

"Well, you know there's always adoption, if you feel you can't keep this baby," Emily pointed out. "What--what does the father think about this?"

Becky let out a choked laugh. "He doesn't know. God, he'd--he'd probably just tell me to get rid of it. Not much room for a kid when you're a nothing but a player, living at your brother in laws place. The last thing that hair obessive, motorcycle riding, and unemployed guy wants is a kid. God, Jesse would probably just tell me to abort it himself." Becky stopped realizing what she had just said. "Oh god, I didn't mean to say-"

"Don't worry," Emily reassured her. "There's a seal of confidentiality from the moment you step in."

Becky relaxed somewhat. "And you can't repeat this to anyone, right?"

"Right."

"Good," Becky said. "The last thing I need is for him to find out."

Emily grew a little curious. "Who is he exactly?"

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"As I said, it's confidential" Emily said nearly on the edge of her seat. Becky had mentioned the name Jesse, and she was now starting to put the clues together.

"His name is Jesse Katsopolis" Becky told her. "You know him?"

"I know . . . of him." Emily answered awkwardly. She paused. "So...he is the father, then."

Becky decided to just admit it. She was safe, anyway, because of the confidentiality. "Yeah, he is. I was in Jake's...he was there...it was just one night. I didn't even--God, I don't even know what I was thinking."

The two women were silent for a moment. Emily looked to Becky, staring her straight in the eyes. "Maybe . . . maybe you should tell him. He might suprise you."

Becky sighed as she stood up. "Doubtful"

"Well...are you going to think some more before you reach a decision?"

Becky shrugged. "Yeah. I mean--I don't know. We'll see." She quickly left.

"George, the engine sounds like shit. I thought you said you could have it done." Jesse complained to the Italian guy, in a blue jump suit, working on his bike.

"Don't act like you could do any better Katsopolis" George grunted at him in his thick Italian accent.

"Well do you not realize I have places to be?"

"Like where? Work?" George laughed.

"Ah, shut up" Jesse spat at him angrily. As George continued to cackle in laughter, Jesse heard his cellphone suddenly ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he flipped it open. "Yeah?"

George watched as Jesse's expression faded and his eyes widened. He quickly snapped his phone shut. "I need your truck"

"What? No way"

"Hey listen, fat ass let me borrow your truck or fix my bike in the next two minutes" Jesse ordered.

"Keys are on the hook." George grummbled annoyed.

"Danny, you really want me to cover for you and Vicky?" Becky asked her eyes wide.

"That's what I'm saying."

"Well, are you sure? I mean . . . I've never done anything really-"

"You've been watching me and Vicky for the last month and a half. I'm sure you'll be great. Strowbridge will help you out and I'll leave you some notes before I go." Danny told her.

Becky shook her head in shock. "Danny this is so . . . I can't belive . . . thank you so much"

"That movie sucked" Kimmy complained walking through the back door and into the kitchen.

"It wasn't that bad" DJ said shaking her head.

"It was too." Steve told her.

"You just think that because we ran out of popcorn half way through the movie" DJ told him.

"So, maybe that's true. But the movie still bombed in my book."

Kimmy looked at the clock. "Well, hate to dissapoint you but I've got to get home. Time for Monday wrestling."

"Have fun Kimmy" DJ said watching as she left the house.

Jesse pushed open the door of the Tanner home, his heart racing. He immediately spotted Becky on the couch sitting next to Danny. "Becky we need to talk." he said as the door slammed behind him.

Becky's heart fell into her gut. He knew. She could sense it. She stood up from the couch, searching for an escape. "I have to go to the bathroom." she told him.

"Becky, I know about the baby!" Jesse yelled at her.

Danny's eyes widened and DJ and Steve could hear him from the kitchen. Becky forced herself to keep moving. Heading toward the stairs, she felt her knees shake as she climbed up them. Her fingers shook as well. Her heart was racing. Her head throbbed. "Becky! We need to talk!" Jesse shouted chasing after her.

Tripping on one of the stairs, but quickly recovering, Becky ran up to the second floor. Jesse was close behind her as she swung open the bathroom door and closed it behind her. Locking it she leaned up against it. She let herself slide to the floor, as Jesse continued to pound on the door.

"Becky! Becky open up!" Jesse shouted.

"Dad, what's going on?" DJ asked entering the living room.

"I'm not quite sure." Danny answered, his own heart now racing.

This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be. How could it? Becky tried to breathe. "Go away!" she yelled to Jesse. She sucked in a sharp breath. Suddenly she felt a twinge of pain. It struck her stomach. She immediately brought a hand to her abdomen. The pain became stronger. She gasped in pain. Forcing herself to stand up, she leaned against the wall. As another strike of pain hit her, she unlocked the door, not caring about how she felt about Jesse, just caring that the baby would be okay.

"Jesse . . . the baby . . ." Becky breathed out in pain. "It hurts"

Jesse quickly grabbed Becky into his arms as she doubled over and collapsed. Carrying her down the stairs, he looked to Danny. "We need to get to the San Francisco Memorial, now!" he shouted.

_

* * *

You can find out what happens next on my website, where I already have chapter seven published. Just go to my profile and click on the link to my full house website! If not go ahead and review for chapter six to be posted! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse paced back and forth in the lobby of the San Francisco Memorial, his heart pounding. His mind raced with thoughts of the past and future. He was going to have a baby. He was going to be a father. The idea still hadn't gotten completely through his head. But what he did know, was that whatever decision was made, Becky and himself were in for a long ride.

"What the hell do you think is taking so long?" Jesse asked Danny who sat patiently in one of the chairs. Michelle sat on his lap as he waited for a doctor to arrive. He could sense how worried Jesse was. He knew it was killing him inside.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" Danny assured him. DJ sat next to her father and Steve next to her. She was scared for Jesse and Becky. Her uncle, having a kid. Something she could barely imagine in her head.

Appearing in the waiting room, was Emily who slowly moved toward Jesse. "What took you so long?" he snapped at her.

"Jesse, listen I know your worried, but everything is fine, okay?" Emily said.

"You mean the baby is alright?"

"Yes." Emily answered.

"What about Becky?"

"She's fine as well." Emily told him nodding her head.

"Well can I go in and see her?" Jesse asked impatiently.

Emily sighed. "Room forty-one"

Becky slowly blinked open her eyes, finding herself staring at a white ceiling. She heard the beeping of a machine next to her. She felt an IV in her arm, and saw the hospital bracelet around her wrist. Looking around she found herself in a hospital room, with white crip sheets covering her, and a thin gown on her body. Then she spotted the familiar face, sitting at her bedside. Her gut immediately tightened. "What do you want?" Becky asked her voice crackling a little.

"What do I want?" Jesse repeated his eyes widening at her words. "Please don't tell me, you just asked me that question"

Becky let out a groan. "Is this really happening?"

"What? Is what really happening?" Jesse asked. "Did you getting pregnant happen? Yes, yes that did."

"Great" Becky sighed. "Listen, Jesse you can go . . . you can go back to Jake's or wherever because this baby thing isn't happening"

"What do you mean this baby thing isn't happening?" Jesse asked.

"I'm going to abort it." Becky answered, feeling her voice crack with emotion. "I know that you have a life that definetly isn't suitable for having a baby in, and I for one can't have a baby. So neither one of us want it, which means there is no reason why I should have it-"

"How do you know I don't want this baby?" Jesse asked seriously.

"Because, you're a player who lives at his brother in law's house and-"

"Becky! I thought you knew me better then that! I'm not some shallow idiot, who's going to tell you to abort a baby!" Jesse shouted outraged. "You and I made love that night and you know what? We made a child!"

"You really want this baby Jesse? You're really ready to settle down and change your lifestyle?" Becky asked him angrily. "Because, I find that very hard to believe."

"I do want this baby. I do want to raise it and I will take care of it." Jesse told her.

"You'll take care of it?" Becky asked. "You don't have a job, you don't have a house, and you don't have any money. You may say you want to take care of it, but it doesn't mean you will! You'll probably go on tour with your drunken friends, and leave me to take care of our child. And if that's the case then I don't want to have this baby!"

"You can't decide that-"

"It's my body!"

"And it's my child" Jesse said back angrily.

Becky felt tears slipping from her eyes, she shook her head. "I can't do this, Jesse. I can't!" she said through sobs. "I had a career, I had a future, and I had everything planned out."

Jesse felt his heart drop, hearing Becky cry. "Well, maybe now we'll have a new future. With me, and with you, and with this baby that we're going to bring into the world."

Becky shook her head still distressed, and tears welling up in her eyes till they slid down her cheeks. "We can't do this. You don't have a job and when I'm eight months pregnant, I doubt the station is going to want me and-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jesse whispered softly to her. He slowly wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "But right now, I vow to stay by your side through this and I promise to take care of you and this baby."

Becky felt herself crying harder, but at the same time feeling safe. Jesse vowed to stay with her. Promised to take care of this baby. Jesse slowly brought her into his arms, holding her. She felt warm. She felt better. And for a moment she thought, that maybe, just maybe her and Jesse could make it through this.

----------------------------------------------------

Dinner at the Tanner home, was awkward that night. Everyone just kind of picked at their food. Danny and Vicky were silent, and Stephanie and DJ kept exchanging glances at one another. Steve went home for dinner, knowing that right now the Tanners were definetly going through a family crisis.

"So . . . Becky is pregnant with Uncle Jesse's baby." Stephanie said dropping her fork to the table.

Danny swallowed. "Uh . . . yes." he answered.

"What's going to happen?" Stephanie asked.

"We're not sure." Danny said. "We'll just have to wait until Jesse gets home."

"Do you really think they'll keep it?" DJ asked.

"Listen, girls I'm not really sure of anything right now, okay?" Danny told them.

Suddenly the door opened and entering was Jesse. "Hey" he greeted.

"Hey" everyone said back trying to hold back how awkward the atmosphere was.

"How'd things go with Becky?" Stephanie asked.

"Alright." Jesse answered. "We're uh . . . we're going to keep the baby"

Danny's eyes widened a little. "You are?" he asked. "Well . . . Becky's already had to resign from her internship because of being pregnant, so are you going to get a job or . . ."

"I'm getting a job. I'm going to take care of Becky and this baby." Jesse told him.

"I think that is very responsible" Vicky said.

"Or very stupid." Danny told him. "Jesse, you don't have a diploma. The best job you can get is McDonald's which I hate to say, won't get you anywhere."

Jesse glared at his brother in law. "Danny, I don't need to hear this from you. I was hoping for some support maybe." Jesse said angrily.

"Well sorry but I find it hard to support your decision when could not only effect you but Becky as well." Danny told him.

"I care about Becky, Danny." Jesse said.

"That isn't what's going to matter. What will matter is whether or not you can provide for her and this child." Danny told him.

"And I will be able to." Jesse said.

---------------------------------------------------

What had he gotten himself into? His life was now chaous. Vicky and Danny were gone. Joey was in god know's where and Jesse was now left with three girls and a pregnant woman. "I don't see why I can't just stay at my apartment" Becky complained angrily as she walked into the Tanner household.

"Because I want to be with you. I don't want you to collapse again-"

"Jesse, I'm not going to collapse again." Becky told him. "It was cramps or stress or whatever your sister said it was."

"Well, I don't want to take the risk. So long as your pregnant with my child, I want you here. Where I can be with you." Jesse said.

Becky sighed. "Where are the girls?"

"Out." Jesse answered. "And Joey's on a comedy tour, Danny and Vicky are in Maui for three weeks, and Michelle is asleep upstairs."

"Wh-Where am I going to stay?" Becky asked.

Jesse scratched the back of his neck. "In my room . . . and I'll stay in Joey's until he gets back."

Becky nodded her head. "Alright" she sighed. "And you're getting a job, when?"

"Today." Jesse answered.

--------------------------------------------

Sitting at the kitchen table, with the classifieds and the telephone Jesse ran a hand through his hair. "I can do this" he told himself.

"I heard you looking for a manager in the marketing department." Jesse said into the phone. "Uh . . . where did I go to college? I uh . . . didn't go to college . . . but-I- I am excellent at . . . ugh."

"I read your add in the paper. You're looking for a


End file.
